Avenge me
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: what was going through Jason's mind in the opening scene of Batman under the red hood? here it is. :D warning very dark.


**I don't own any of the lines Joker says! It's all DC and DC owns Batman under the red hood. i own absolutly NOTHING! also, quick author's note, i don't curse but Jason does say a word in this story. he's jason todd and he's in pain, i couldn't have him not saying something. so please don't think of me as a person who often curses cause i don't. warning, this is dark. if you've seen thr movie, it should br obvious.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

I held my breath as the crowbar came down again. I grunted as it made contact with my jaw. I could feel the pain everywhere. I wished that I would be hit hard enough to be knocked out. However, I knew he wouldn't grant me that pleasure.

Joker. He was wicked, and didn't deserve to live. He never did. But there he was, beating me relentlessly.

I felt the crowbar hit me in the gut, making me tumble like a rag doll to the side.

"Wow." chuckled the man responsible for my torture. "That looked like it really hurt." out of my good eye, I could see the crowbar driving down and hitting me again. My breath was ragged and I coughed, tasting the blood in my mouth.

"Now hang on." the Green haired man taunted. "That looked like it hurt a lot more. So lets try to clear this up okay pumpkin. Which hurts more? A?" he drove the cold metal down hard.

"Ugh!" I grunted in pain.

"Or B?" he hit me again and I moaned.

"Forehand? Or backhand?" each hit brought me more and more to the thought of me dieing. I wanted to die. If I did, then the pain would cease. But I knew better then that. Bruce _taught _me better.

Joker let out a screeching cackle and I wanted to scream at him,

"_You're a dirty low life son of a bitch!" _Of course even though I wanted to say that, when I tried to get it out, it was only a painful mumble. Joker noticed this, and got low next to my face, imitating my heavy breathing.

"Hau, hau, a little louder lamb chop." he taunted, rubbing my hair. "I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the oratory." I spat the blood in my mouth onto his face. He was simple, but I wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how small.

Joker tightly gripped my hair, and slammed my head into the concrete floor.

"Now that was rude." he chided wiping his face with a kerchief. "The first boy blunder had some manners." I gave him a smile. I wasn't the first Robin. Dick and I were completely different.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his foot steps." he paused a moment as if he was thinking. "Nah. I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar." he put his foot on my back, pushing me lower to the floor.

I closed my eyes as the beatings came harder.

I wanted Bruce to come. He was always able to save all those people in the nick of time. Why not me? Why should I be any different?

After what seemed like an eternity, Joker stopped. I couldn't do anything but lay there, motionless and in intense pain.

"Okay kiddo, I gotta go, but it's be fun though right?" I didn't stir. "Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me then you I'm just guessing because you're being awful quiet. So, be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey, tell the big man I said Hello." he let out one last deathly cackle, and slam the door shut.

I knew that I couldn't just lay there. I rolled backwards, getting the hand cuffs in front of me, then tried to stand. I was on my feet for a few seconds, but when I took a step I couldn't take the pressure, and I fell on my face.

I looked up and saw the door, only a few meters away. I knew that I had to reach it, so I started crawling. Robin, the boy wonder, reduced to crawling to get to a door. It was pitiful.

Every movement I made was painful. Every breath I took, every time I blinked, and when I coughed. I was loosing blood, and I prayed for help, as I kept crawling.

I knew that I couldn't give into the pain. I _wouldn't_.

After about four agonizing minutes I reached the door and jiggled the handle.

_No! This isn't happening! _The door was locked. I slid down and put my back to it. The door wasn't budging.

_At least Joker's gone and Bruce should be here soon. He has to come soon. _I thought to myself with hope. Unfortunately I could hear a ticking sound and I looked to my lefts to see a group of explosives with a timer on it. Nine seconds.

It was then that I knew for sure I was going to die. I wasn't mad at Bruce for not being able to save me. You can't win all battles. But I remember thinking to myself,

_I forgive you Bruce, but please avenge me. _

There was a bright light, and then instantly complete darkness.

Bruce never did avenge me.

That's why I'm back.


End file.
